


blue over green

by Inkgirl



Category: Black Sails, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: 24 hours, Crossover, Lies, Secrets, Silver reminded me so much of Loki and the way he is described i had to write it, Silverflint if you squint, author rambles too much, enjoy, guess who it is in the end, i've not watched past season two yet sry, no Sleipnir sorry, what is new with Loki and his kids, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkgirl/pseuds/Inkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his head, Flint has never called him Silver.</p><p>24 hours, or a lifetime, of getting to know a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue over green

Ein Tag – vierundzwanzig Stunden – den ich gemeinsam mit dir verbrachte.

One day – twentyfour hours – that I spent with you.

He didn’t expect to find a young man, a boy nearly, instead of a hardened fighter, and he certainly doesn’t expect to put away his knife, but the boy is smart and he has to.  
And he certainly doesn’t expect to have that boy falling in with his steps, years later and miles away, and to feel like the world could be alright for a moment.

 

 

Die erste Stunde schweißte uns zusammen.

The first hour sealed us together.

Flint looks at him, that first night, that boy with the blue eyes, and wants nothing more than to kill him here and now.  
The boy looks back and Flint assesses that thought. No, he will not kill him, he needs him to get that treasure, but there is also something in that silent blue of his eyes, something that looks almost green, and Flint has the foreboding feeling that this boy will not die for a long time. 

 

Die zweite Stunde ging unter die Haut.

The second hour went under my skin.

The boy is not loyal and not honest, and Flint wouldn’t even turn his back on him without him gagged and unable to charm his way out. He is a coward and useless in a fight and not afraid to show that he fears nothing more than death.  
So it is with a shiver on his skin that Flint sees him knock the man unconscious when he could have just gone and disappeared. And he asks himself why would he do that but then he has to fight and for the first but not the last time Flint turns his back on the boy to pick up a weapon. When he turns around and sees the look in the boys eyes he knows the decision was right.

 

Die dritte Stunde rief Geister wach.

The third hour woke ghosts.

There are night, filled with stars and bloody wounds and pain, where Flint sits down next to the boy and waits.  
One of these nights, the boy asks: “Do you have family?”  
Because Flint has never heard him talk about such things he indulges him. “Yes. You?”  
“Once.” A sigh. „I had brothers, and a sister.“  
„Where are they now?“  
The boy smiles and his fingers draw circles in the sand. “Waiting.”  
“For what?”, Flint can’t help but ask.  
The smile turns somewhat cruel. “Me.” And there is something in the boys eyes that Flint, in that night of adrenalin and instinctive reactions after the battle, is too afraid to ask for more.

 

Die vierte Stunde forderte einen Schwur.

The fourth hour demanded an oath.

“I promise, I will stay with you.”  
The boy looks earnest and sincere, but Flint doesn’t believe him. He doesn’t know why, but the boy has already lied to him so often he finds he can’t believe him anymore. He doesn’t call him out on that.  
Still, the boy loses his honesty as quick as water dropping from his face. The boy nods and relents: “As long as I need to. As long as I can allow myself the time.”

 

Die fünfte Stunde wiegte mich in den Schlaf.

The fifth hour lulled me to sleep.

Flint has never expected to trust someone that has forgotten what truth is, but one day he wakes up to find he has gone to sleep last night with the boys voice in his ear that told him about tales from mysterious and strange and fantastical lands, and dreamed about the same lands swept over by a great firestorm that left only a wasteland.

 

Die sechste Stunde konnte ich dir verzeihen.

The sixth hour I could forgive you.

James McGraw is a man who never allows mistakes, in anyone, and if he finds them, he will punish them severely.  
So he is astonished to find that, after all that treason and lies from the boy, he has never given a thought on raising his hand against him. As if there was nothing to forgive.

 

Die siebte Stunde zeigte uns die Sonne.

The seventh hour showed us the sun.

The first time Flint catches a real smile from the boy is as he discovers a lie when it’s still on his lips. There the boy stops, turns to look at him, and starts to smile, so broad and bright and honest that Flint has to wonder if he has ever seen anything true on the boy but this smile.

 

 

Die achte Stunde war unsere Bastion.

The eighth hour was our bastion.

Flint can find solace in coming home, and when the boy first turns to him in a dangerous situation for help, he feels like he can be somebodys home too. The boy looks like it amazes him, to rely on another one.

 

Die neunte Stunde beendete den Sommer.

The ninth hour finished the summer.

 _Inhuman._ A word muttered about old women who know their herbs, and too strong men, and children born with blind eyes. The first time someone says that to the boy is when he kneels down to look the alpha of the wolf pack that crossed their way in the eyes and the beast nuzzles his face. Flint can’t help but agree for a moment, when boy and wolf look for the accuser and nobody is sure who of them snarled back.

 

Die zehnte Stunde verführte dich.

The tenth hour seduced you.

When the boy loses his leg, it feels like a sacrifice. As if a cat had brought its prey to Flints house, risking to starve without it, and asked with it to be let in and cared for. Flint has never been able to turn away those that have lost something of themselves.

 

Die elfte Stunde zerbrach etwas wie fragiles Glas.

The eleventh hour broke something like glass.

There is a moment, where the boy looks out at the sea, and his eyes are too green to be blue. “Do you believe in sea monsters?”, he asks Flint without looking away. “Because I do.” And before Flint can answer that, the boy grins sharply at him with the sky in his eyes, and jumps in the dark water to bath.

 

Die zwölfte Stunde gab uns etwas Kostbares zurück.

The twelfth hour gave us back something precious.

“Women are a plague.”, is something Flint has said often, and relentless. One time the boy hears him and nods. “I have a sister. When we were younger, she showed me how to make bracelets out of bones.” Flint has nothing to answer to that. So he sits still and the boy doesn’t leave the moment.

 

Die dreizehnte Stunde ließ vieles unausgesprochen.

The 13th hour was full of silence.

Flint never asks which bones they used, why he sits on the mast when lightning splits the sky, why he was on the ship that day they found him, what his real name is.

 

Die vierzehnte Stunde brachte mich zurück zu dir.

The 14th hour brought me back to you.

“Wake up.”, the boys says to him, and he has been dead, dying, drowning, but the boy doesn’t even doubt that he will wake with his words. Flint believes these may be the truest words the boy has ever said, so he obeys.

 

Die fünfzehnte Stunde entstammte meinen Alpträumen.

The 15th hour was born from my nightmares.

The boy is a coward, the men say, he will do everything to get out of a fight. Flint has seen him fight once, and it was vicious and brutal and unnecessary cruel and when it was over the boy smiled and red dripped from his blood-slick curls and Flint believes it is for the sake of their sanity that the boy tries to get out of fighting, and not for his own.

 

Die sechzehnte Stunde rettete ein Leben.

The 16th hour saved a life.

“No.”, says the boy to the man at the port who is draped in beggars cloths and grips the knife worthy of a king. The man flashes them a smile as graceless and wild as a shark, and lets the knife drop.  
“Not yet.”, he agrees. Flint has never seen him before but in that moment he is absolutely sure that the man is related to the boy. They have the same absent green in their eyes. And he can’t shake the feeling that this was the most dangerous moment in his life.

 

 

Die siebzehnte Stunde hob uns in den Himmel.

The 17th hour took us to the skies.

“Do you ever dream of flying?”, Flint asks the boy one day, when they stand beside each other on the rail, ship flying through waves and wind in their face. “No.”, answers the boy and leans so far over the rails Flint wants to drag him back. “But of falling.” Flint allows himself to go with his feeling and tugs the boy back. 

 

Die achtzehnte Stunde war ein Moment des unvollendeten Glücks.

The 18th hour was a moment full of unfinished luck.

Sometimes there are days as peaceful as they could ever be, and they share a meal and a breath and lie next to each other in the hot sand. These days, Flint thinks, seem like they could last an eternity. “They should.”, answers the boy beside him.

 

Die neunzehnte Stunde ließ unsere Narben wieder Blut spucken.

The 19th hour let our scars bleed.

Flint finds the boy one day in Nassau, in an alley, cradling the body of a dead girl, so thin she looks like she has nothing left inside. When the boy raises his head enough to look at Flint, her face is visible.  
It is halfway decayed, an eye scratched out by rats maybe and grubs in the hole left. The boy doesn’t seem like he minds when one of them slides over his hand. “Leave her.”, Flint says, disgusted. The boy smiles somewhat wistfully. “She reminds me of my sister.” Then he gets up, letting her slide off his lap without a second glance, to walk away without looking ever back.

 

Die zwanzigste Stunde brachte uns zum Lachen.

The 20th hour made us laugh.  
The boy is good with cards. He can do tricks nobody else can. “Watch.”, he says, and makes the ace disappear. He draws it out, a good few hours later, from the bustier of a whore. The crowd laughs themselves silly when the boy whispers something into the whores ear and gets her to blush, but Flint searches for the ace in his hands and only sees coins disappear in his sleeves, as easy as the ace did.

 

Die einundzwanzigste Stunde nahm den Atem.

The 21st hour took our breath away.

“You asked me once about drowning.”, the boy says to Flint. “In my dreams I do drown, sometimes.” “And when you don’t dream about that?” The answering smirk has way too many edges. “A burning world.” Flint leaves it at that, and contemplates where an innocent looking boy could have gathered so many nightmares. He doesn’t want to know the answer.

 

Die zweiundzwanzigste Stunde trennte uns.

The 22nd hour took us apart.

It happened once that the boy disappeared for a week. When he came back, he looked different. “What were you doing?”, he is asked. “Oh, just family matters.”, is the answer, and nobody asks closer about his torn sleeves and the blood on his neck.

 

Die dreiundzwanzigste Stunde war jeden Kampf wert.

The 23rd hour was worth every fight.

One day, they left behind the sea, and the ship, and the crew, and went away. “You know this isn’t forever.”, says the boy to Flint when he sees his smile. “Enough for now. Maybe for a lifetime.”, Flint answers.

 

Die vierundzwanzigste Stunde war die schönste in meinem Leben.

The 24th hour was the best in my whole life.

The boy sighs. “You’re lucky your life will be so short then.” Flint doesn’t ask him if he says that because they always have to fight for their lifes and Flint is likely to die before his time, or if he says that because of another reason.

 

 

 

Vierundzwanzig Stunden, die auch hätten Tage, Jahre oder Leben sein können.

24 hours that could have been days, years or even lifes.

The boys name isn’t John Silver, but then, he also isn’t a boy, and he also isn’t here to make friends or find adventures or treasures.  
One day he will follow a man with green eyes into a ship and later, without protest or cowardy, into a battle that might burn down a world, but then, Flint will not know that and until this day there will be a long long time left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. If you find mistakes in the language, point them out to me please!  
> (btw the challenge I mentioned is long closed and also on another side, I just played around with it)


End file.
